Why Do You Ignore The Obvious Things In Life, Ron?
by chloeanne14x
Summary: A Hermione/Ron Fiction. Set at the time Ron is going out with Lavender. Hermione loves Ron, but does she learn to realise this? And of course, Lavender has to get in the way. Does Ron Realise He Loves Hermione? Before Its Too Late?
1. Incidents of the day before

**A/N: I decided that I havn't done a Harry Potter Fiction in quite some time, so I decided to do a ong one about my favourite couple Hermione/Ron. All Charectors belong to one of the worlds greatest heros : J K Rowling. **

**Chapter One - Incidents of the day before.**

"Harry!"

"Hermione, what is it?"

"I think….never mind,"

"What is it Hermione?" Hermione hesitated then answered,

"I…Have you got your potions homework? I think you may have left it-"

"Yes," Harry pulled a parchment out of his pocket and waved it in front of her face, "You gave it to me about 5 minutes ago,"

"Yeah well, I know what you're like," Harry laughed,

"Where's Ron?"

"Ron? I don't know, how should I know where Ron is? Because I don't," She said a little too quickly.

"Hermione?"

"Mm?"

"Are you and Ron okay?"

"Me and Ron? Yeah we're fine…why shouldn't we be?" Harry raised an eyebrow at Hermione's 'a-little-too-innocent' face, which didn't belong to her,

"I don't know, just wondering…should we head off then." Hermione nodded

"I reckon Ron has already left,"

"Yeah, come on," Harry and Hermione walked to potions class together, not interacting in any conversation as Hermione was dwelling on the incidents of the day before;

_Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room after spending two and a half hours at the library finishing off hers and Harry's potions homework. She kept her head down as she was sure of what she was going to see, and didn't want to throw up every where all over them. She brushed her hair in front of her eyes as she caught them cuddled up on the chair all over each other, out of the corner of her eye. She thought of what to do quickly. She could sit at the table at the far corner away from them, as to not disturb them and not get any snide comments from _her. _Or she could risk it and walk past the chair they were immensely eating each others faces and have to maybe get too close to engage in conversation with them. She decided to risk it._

_She swept cleanly past them, trying not to look at the enjoyment painted on his and her face. Unluckily she dropped all of her books right by the chair, causing the pair to jump out of their dinner. A ginger, freckled boy lifted his face out of the brunettes, and shot an annoyed glance at Hermione before even realising who it was,_

"_Oh, it's you,"_

"_Hello to you to Lavender," Hermione knelt down to pick up her papers and books, struggling a bit with the large weight of the bag on her right shoulder, causing her to lose balance a few times and topple over onto her knees. Lavender cackled loudly at the sight of the bushy haired geek getting flustered over a couple of books. _

"_You okay down there Hermione? Or are all of these books a bit too much for your big-haired brain to keep hold of?"_

"_I'm fine, thank you Lavender," Lavender laughed again and tangled her fingers in the ginger boy's hair. Hermione looked up at the pair and saw Lavender gazing dreamily at the boy and the boy looking at Hermione with a sympathetic look. That was enough to make Hermione sick. The boy slowly pushed Lavender away and off his lap, and he stood up._

"_Do you want any help, Hermione?"_

"_No thanks Ron, I'm fine, I can handle this by myself," Hermione replied bitterly, gathering up the last few pieces of paper, "You can get back to your dinner now," Hermione stood up and topple back wards slightly, causing herself to be caught by Ron. She shook herself violently out of his grip and shot him one last look, and caught Lavenders jealous face out of the corner of her eye. She walked up to girls dormitory, concealing her tears until she put all her books away and cuddled up to herself on her bed._

"Hermione? Hermione?"

"What? Oh, Harry," Harry and Hermione were standing out side the dungeons waiting for their class to begin

"Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm…I'm okay…"

"You don't look it, you look really pale,"

"Naa…I'm fine,"

"Hermione?"

"Mm?"

"Are you crying?" Hermione was absent to her tears slowly running down her face...

"Who me? No..." Hermione turned her back to Harry to conceal the fact hat she was wiping away her tears, she felt Harry place a hand on her shoulder, so she spun around to face him; not wanting him to think she was weak.

"Is everything okay between you and Ron?"

"Yeah…Um…Harry? I'm not feeling too good; I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I think I'm going to take a trip to the hospital wing,"

"You want me to come with you?"

"No, no, I'll be okay, have fun,"

"Yeah, I'm sure I will," Harry said sarcastically, before waving Hermione good bye. What was up with her? Harry thought to himself, she would never skip a lesson because of lack of sleep. It would have to be something a lot more serious.

Harry didn't have a lot of time to reside on his thoughts about his friend, as Professor Snape invited them chillingly into the potions room.

**Tell me what you think, if you have any ideas for this, then feel free to hand them over XD. Review if you wish. Thank you x**


	2. Mione

**Chapter 2 - 'Mione**

Hermione wandered through the corridors of upper Hogwarts, not having any intention of actually going anywhere. It was true, she didn't feel very well. It was also true that she didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Mainly because she was awake slowly sobbing away to herself. She and Ron hadn't even had an argument, they had just fallen apart. Their friendship just crumbled. She couldn't get the picture of Ron and Lavender's lips interweaved with each other, her hands tangling in his sweaty, carrot tinted hair, her body sitting comfortably on his. That wasn't the thing that killed Hermione, the thing way they looked. They looked wonderful, they looked perfect. Hermione just wished that was her. Did she? Does she really like Ronald Bloody Weasley?

"No, no, no, no, just a friend. Well…not even that now…no…no…" Hermione muttered to herself and didn't even notice Ronald Weasley at the other end of the long corridor muttering away to him self.

"God sake…she drives me mad…why do I like her? She doesn't even make my stomach go funny, Hermione!" Hermione snapped her head up causing them both to smack heads and drop their books.

"Watch where you're going will you!"

"You were the one with your head down!" Hermione looked at Ron, putting as much hatred in her eyes as she possibly could. But because she was looking at Ron, that wasn't a lot "Sorry," He said.

"Yeah…" She physically couldn't take her eyes off him, until Ron looked down at the floor and looked at all of their books scattered across the corridor.

"Um…Maybe we should clean this lot up,"

"Wh- Yeah!" Hermione knelt down and began to pick up some papers when Ron suddenly said something too quickly for her to understand

"Whatshappenedbetweenusmione?"

"What?!" Hermione snapped her head up quickly,

"What…What's happened between us 'Mione?" Hermione bobbed her head back down, and violently scooped her pages together, accidentally ripping one of them.

"Merlin's pants…what are you on about Ronald?" Hermione snapped back.

"I mean," Ron shoved his books on the floor and stood up putting his hands on his hips, "This! This….Tense atmosphere!" Hermione looked up at Ron, stood up and folding her arms.

"Are you blaming this all on me?"

"Yes,"

"How could you? It's your foul attitude which is creating this tense atmosphere!" Hermione tucked her bushy hair behind her ears, "And your girlfriend-"

"Don't you bring Lavender into this Hermione!"

"Well she is causing most of it!"

"No, Hermione, you are! With your stinking jealousy!"

"Jealousy? Oh no, no, no, don't flatter yourself Ronald!"

"Why? I've seen the looks you give her-"

"Me? Given her? Have you seen the way she looks at me? And the snide comments she sends my way? Or are you too busy keeping your eyes on her lips, to make sure they come towards you and you can impress her all over again?" Ron didn't know what to say, "Yeah. That's what I thought as well," Hermione picked up the last of her books, and dumped Ron's into his arms. "Thanks. For nothing," She pressed her books into her chest and turned around quickly, sweeping her hair into his face, strutting away in the direction of the dungeons.

"Hermione!"

"Leave me alone!" Hermione screamed back at him, her voice stifled by her tears.

"Mione!"

"Shut up Ron! It's _Her_mione!"

"Listen to me!" Hermione stopped suddenly and turned on her feet to face Ron. She wanted to be friends with him again, but with Lavender there it was just impossible.

"Why should I?" Hermione suddenly broke into a run and headed for the dungeons which were only one corridor away. Ron followed her, forgetting about all of his books sprawled across the floor. The only books he had was the ones which Hermione dumped in his arms.

"Mione!" Hermione banged on the dungeon door and opened it without waiting for an answer, walked in and took a seat next to Harry. He asked her if she was okay and she just nodded. "Hermione!" Ron burst into the room and flushed a deep red when every one turned to look at him. Everyone except Hermione. "Uhh…" He looked to where Lavender was sitting, if looks could kill. Ron smiled lightly at her and her attitude changed completely,

"Won-Won!" Ron groaned to himself, and took a seat next to his girlfriend.


	3. Confidence

Hermione left the dungeons quickly after potions, so nobody could follow her

Hermione left the dungeons quickly after potions, so nobody could follow her. Unfortunately for her, Harry did.

I should have known. Hermione thought as she turned round to Harry tapping on her shoulder.

"Are you okay? You seemed a bit hassled when you stormed into class? Did you go to the hospital wing?"

"I'm fine, well, I'm not. But…" Harry raised an eyebrow at Hermione's rambling, "It's Ron."

"Ah. I thought so,"

"You did?" Hermione's tone hit Harry.

"Well, you burst into the room with Ron shouting after you." Harry raised an eyebrow with a 'duhh' look written upon his face.

"I guess," The two turned and started to walk towards the great hall, Hermione telling Harry about what happened yesterday in the common room, and today in the corridor.

"That's bad,"

"Yes I know that Harry, thank you," Hermione snapped.

"Sorry,"

"Yeah. Me too,"

"Hermione…"

"Mm?"

"It seems that ever since Ron and Lavender actually got together you have been, well, no offence. But you have been very snappy, very tired, and _very _moody."

"I haven't had a lot of sleep. Because of…_revision._"

"Hermione, don't give me that rubbish. We haven't got exams for another 8 months. And I know you don't even revise from that early stage,"

"Listen Harry, if you don't mind I'm not that hungry. We haven't got any lessons this afternoon so I'm gonna go up to the common room and have a sleep. Is that okay?" Harry was a little upset that Hermione was leaving him for the second time that day, but he didn't want to tell her that.

"Okay, if you need to talk though I'll either be down here or out of the quidditch pitch, okay?" Hermione nodded before walking off swiftly.

"Hermione?" Angelina Johnson knocked on the dormitory room door after she saw Hermione storm into in and then heard sniffles from inside, "Hermione? Are you in there?"

"Go away!"

"Hermione? Come on, let me in,"

"Why should I?"

"We can talk about it," The door opened and a tired looking Hermione stepped from behind it. Her hair was tied back in a scruffy pony tail, and her eyes were blood shot from tears. In her hand there was a grubby tissue. Angelina walked forward into a hug with Hermione and let her cry on her shoulder. "What's up? Hey? Come on, sit down," Angelina invited Hermione to sit on her own bed.

"I'm just being stupid…" Hermione wiped away her tears, wanting to walk out of this room, out of Hogwarts and back into the muggle life. But she stayed where she was. Sitting next to Angelina, crying on her shoulder.

"No you're not. You're far from that, so come on. Tell me."

"Ron,"

"Ah,"

"What?"

"I had an idea it was about him,"

"How?"

"After you went through the common room, just now. He came through asking for you,"

"What did you say to him?"

"I said that I didn't know,"

"Thank you,"

"That's okay. So. What has happened between you?"

"I'm…" Hermione shook her head, "I'm fed up of feeling, what I'm feeling for him."

"Do you like him? I mean, _like, like _him,"

"Angelina?"

"Yeah…"

"I think I love him" Hermione broke down and shed her tears into Angelina's shoulder.

"Awwhh…come on Hermione. I'm sure he feels the same,"

"But he doesn't Angelina! He loves _her. _ He loves Lavender…"

"You think? Do you really think that?" Hermione nodded. "Pfft. I doubt it personally," Angelina crossed her legs and crossed her arms across her chest and looked up at the ceiling,

"Wh? What do you mean?"

"He came looking for you, while Lavender was in the Great Hall. He feels all nervous around you. He looks guilty whenever he is curled up with Lavender and you are there. Plus, he always talks about you at home…"

"What? How do you know?" Hermione sat up and brushed her hair from out of her eyes,

"Fred told me," Angelina answered casually, whilst pretending to check her nails,

"Ooh. So, how are you and Fred?"

"Just friends,"

"Yeah. Of course. Stupid of me to think other wise," Hermione sarcastically answered.

"Okay fine. I like him. He likes me."

"So…"

"We are taking our time,"

"I guess. Lucky you…"

"Hermione. Listen to me," Angelina turned to face Hermione and put her hands on the younger girls shoulders, "Yours and Ron's time will come. Just, leave it for a little while, give it some space and I promise you it will work out. Pretend you don't like him any more. Make him jealous. Be confident of yourself. And also, pretend you like Lavender,"

"What!? Okay the other things I can do, apart from being confident, but liking Lavender?"

"Come on Hermione. It will break up tension, yet create confusion…on their half."

"Thank you, Angelina,"

"Any time," Angelina stood up, "Oh. And keep me updated," She winked as Hermione nodded to her request.

""Ang?"

"Mm?"

"Good luck with Fred,"

"Thanks. Good luck with Ron. And just think. In ten years or so, we could be related through them,"

"Thank you,"

Angelina gave one last wink and walked out of the dormitory, leaving Hermione feeling more confident and more excited about the next day to come.


	4. Boggarts

The next morning Hermione woke up like she hadn't done in days. She woke up with a smile on her face. She jumped out of bed and opened the curtains to see the great outdoors. From her window she could see Hagrid's hut, a small lining of smoke rising from it peacefully. She could almost imagine Hagrid singing to himself. She put on her shirt, tie, jumper, skirt, socks and shoes, and checked herself out in the mirror.

"Well done Hermione. You have gained confidence," She ran a brush through her hair and walked of down the stairs. She peeped in through the common room door, she could see Ron and Lavender curled up on the sofa, but she held her head high, checked her skirt once more, and walked, almost skipped, in.

"Good morning Angelina,"

"Good morning Hermione. Nice to see you with a smile on your face, oh and you're wearing a skirt. It suits you." Angelina winked and Hermione smiled showing her teeth.

"Morning Ron, Lavender," Hermione nodded at them as she sat on the chair next to them,

"Wh. Why, Hey Hermione," Ron sat up a little, like he was trying to get a good look of Hermione in a skirt. Lavender soon interrupted him be looking him right in the eye and tangling her fingers in his hair.

"Hello Granger," Lavender replied, with a smug look on her face.

"How are you? You okay?" Ron asked Hermione all too reluctantly,

"Never better. You?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ron and Hermione held eye contact a little too long before blushing and looking away. Hermione looked straight to Angelina who had her thumbs up, but was soon interrupted by Fred tickling her from behind. Hermione mentally smiled.

"We have defence against the dark arts today. Aren't we revising boggarts?"

"Yeah. Yeah I think," Ron said sadly. He was surprised though, by the fact that Hermione was actually talking to him, after the occurrences from the last week.

"Oh, you don't like them do you?"

"I don't think anyone likes them to be honest, Mione." Hermione blushed. He used her nickname again, "I mean. Seeing your worst fear right in front of you, not the best sight I would have seen today…" Hermione and Ron both laughed, and heard Lavender sigh loudly to interrupt them as she stood up "Listen, I'll see you later 'Mione? Yeah?"

"Yeah," Ron walked away, his hand intertwined with Lavenders. He looked back once and waved slightly, before Lavender slapped him on the arm. He looked away from her and apologised to Lavender, before Lavender dove her tongue right down his throat. Hermione couldn't care less though, because she had talked to him. She had laughed with him. And most of all, he called her _'mione._

**A/N: I know! What a tiny chapter! Especially for me anyway. But I needed to add that confidence part in. Next chapter up in the next few days (**


	5. You can, you must

"Yeah, see you later Ron," Harry waved goodbye to his best friend, as he and Hermione walked out of the Great hall after breakfast.

"See you, Hermione," Ron said, as Hermione blushed. Harry and Hermione started to wander down to the hospital wing, where Neville was staying. Ron said that he would have come, but he had to meet Lavender by the lake.

"What's up with Neville?"

"Malfoy spiked his drink with some kind of swelling potion, at lunch yesterday. I had to carry, well…drag, him all the way to the hospital wing and no one would help in case it was infectious. And you know the size of Neville?"

"Mm…"

"Times that by about 4,"

"Oooh,"

"Exactly."

"So." There was an awkward before Harry continued the conversation, and changed the subject.

"Ron told me that you talked this morning," He said casually.

"Yeah we did," Hermione squealed as she jumped up and down.

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"You like him!" Harry shouted a little too loudly

"Harry! Shh!"

"Sorry," Harry paused, "So you do like him?" Harry whispered.

"Shh!"

"What? I'm whispering!" Hermione dragged Harry by the arm into a small cove in the castle wall, making sure no one was looking. She grabbed the front of Harry's shirt and used all of her brute force to slam him up against the wall. "Ow! Hermione!"

"Listen to me Mr Potter. Me and Ron. We're…iffy at the moment okay? So please don't ruin it for me! I'm pretending I don't like him anymore, Angelina gave me love advice. Okay?"

"Okay, okay. I wouldn't ruin it for you anyway. Honestly…I was only messing around,"

"Sorry,"

"Me too…Shouldn't you...uhh…Be somewhere?"

"Huh?"

"Oh god! I forgot to tell you! Fred and George want to meet you by the statue by Flit wicks room!"

"When? Why?"

"Umm…about 5 minutes ago..? Sorry!"

"That's okay. Thanks Harry, say hey to Neville from me!" Hermione let go of Harry and skipped down the towards the charms corridor.

* * *

Hermione walked down the charms corridor warily, knowing the Weasley twins all to well to expect them to be casually leaning on the wall waiting for her.

"Fred?" Hermione turned round when she heard a rustling behind her, "George?" She knew someone was behind her, and she was certain that it was one of the twins. She walked backwards slowly when she tripped over rope backwards and landed on the floor with a lump, landing on some sort of balloon which let out a loud farting noise. Hermione's face was a picture, painted red with embarrassment.

"Her-mi-on-ey!"

"Goodness knows you would let out such things in public!" Fred and George popped their heads round the corner of the wall; both of their faces had a large grin slapped onto it.

"Fred! George!" Hermione jumped up quickly, brushed her self down whilst muttering words like, 'immature' and 'rule-breaking menaces' under her breath.

"Excuse me Hermione? What were you saying? Couldn't quite hear you…?" Fred tucked his ginger hair behind his ears.

"Shut up,"

"Whoa. Tetchy," Fred and George winked, "Didn't realise simple muggle tricks like these would work on a smart witch like you granger,"

"To be honest George, I wasn't concentrating on the ground. I was looking for you two! Harry told me you wanted to talk to me." Hermione stated in her impatient voice.

"Oh yeah. Now, we've heard-"

"That you and Ron-"

"Are having-"

"A few-"

"Problems." The twins finished off together, with a cheeky smirk.

"What? How did you know?" Hermione panicked. Who had told them? How had those, of all people, found out?

"Angelina told us."

Ah. "Right." Hermione looked at the floor. She suddenly felt stupid, betrayed. Why would Angelina tell them? After all Hermione had told Ang, how many other people has she told?

"You probably think that Ang has betrayed you,"

"By telling us,"

"But she didn't,"

"She thought,"

"You would like,"

"Our help,"

"Thanks you guys. But it's okay; I know what I'm doing,"

"Really?"

"Yes Fred, really."

"So you don't want to know how miserable Ron is with 'lav-lav'." George stated

"Well…that isn't true,"

"And you don't want to know how many times he talks about you at home," Fred stated.

"I'm only his friend!" Hermione struggled to keep her voice from cracking.

"But then again, Fred-" George turned to face Fred, it make it look as though they were having a conversation between themselves and Hermione wasn't there.

"He doesn't talk about Harry-"

"As much as he talks about Hermione-"

"No. He doesn't, and Harry-"

"Is also his friend…?"

"Stop it! Shut up!" Hermione screamed at them, she didn't need this, "He doesn't like me like that!" Hermione broke down in tears, and to her disbelief she soon had two arms around her shoulders.

"Listen, we're sorry Hermione, we didn't mean to upset,"

"I know…"

"It's just. He does like you more than a friend."

"Why? Why would he like an ugly, bush-brained, know-it-all like me?"

"You're not just that! You should hear him talk about you! Hermione this, Mione that. He rarely talks about Lavender. And when he does, he's moaning and groaning."

"Really?"

"Really."

"He likes me?"

"He loves you."

"Oh god…"

"What?"

"Fred? George?"

"Yeah,"

"I love him too…"

"Tell him."

"I can't,"

"You can and you must."

"When?"

"Now."


	6. I hate you!

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common with an intention of finding Angelina

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common with an intention of finding Angelina. She saw Ron and Lavender curled up on a chair in the furthest corner away from her. She looked at them with jealousy, remembered what the twins had told her and shook it off and skipped over to them.

"Ron, have you seen Angelina anywhere?"

"Hey Hermione! No, sorry. If I do I will tell her that you were looking for her," Ron winked.

"Thank you," See. That wasn't so bad, Hermione told herself, apart from the looks Lavender gave you. Hermione walked off and up the stairs to the girls dormitory, positively sure that she was being followed. She opened the door and slung herself down on her bed before she heard the door slam shut and she sat upright again.

"Lavender?" Hermione asked confused, "what do you want?" She asked in the least spiteful voice she could use.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?"

"What?" Hermione knew what she was on about, but acted innocent.

"Me and Ron. You always have to start up a pointless conversation when we are together, why can't you just leave us be?"

"I do not have a clue in Merlin's underwear what you are going on about Lavender,"

"Oh. I think you do _Hermione_." Lavender stood and folded her arms, "You like my won-won!" Hermione mentally rolled her eyes at Ronald's stupid nick name,

"Listen to me Lavender, I don't like Ronald. Not _like that _anyway. He's just a friend," It broke Hermione's heart to say those words, and took most of her strength to stop herself from blurting out what Fred and George had told her about what Ron thought of his own girlfriend.

"Like I'm going to believe that, from your mouth, Granger!" Lavender started to raise her voice with every word she spoke, "I've seen the way you look at him! With those lustful eyes," Hermione could not believe what she was hearing.

"Shut Up, Lavender!" Hermione needed to get all of her bottled anger out of her, and taking it out on Lavender was the best way she could do that.

"Why should I, why should I listen to you? You self centred, obnoxious cow!"

"Look who's talking!"

"Why? Hermione? Why can't you just stop loving him? Why do you wish to be me?" Lavender said, flicking her hair out of her face.

"Oh My God! Lavender! I wouldn't wish to be you in a million years! Even if you are the girlfriend of the gorgeous boy I _unfortunately_ fell in love with the day I met him!" Hermione picked up the books she needed for her next class and went to storm out when she saw Ron standing by the door.

"'Mione? You what?" Ron asked, innocently. Hermione had had enough,

"Don't pretend you don't know, Ronald," And with that Hermione stormed past Lavender and Ronald, fighting back her tears.

She ran down the stairs, struggling not to trip up on her robes when she banged into Angelina,

"Hermione? What's up? Someone told me that you were looking for me?" Hermione tried to barge past her as well but Angelina put her arms on Hermione's shoulders to hold her still, "Hermione? What's wrong?" Angelina ordered Hermione to tell her, as the younger girl broke down, showed her weaker side and spilt tears. Angelina and Hermione sat down right where they were, in the middle of the stairs. Angelina put an arm around Hermione and tried to steady her shaking,

"He knows Ang! He knows I love him!"

"Did you tell him?"

"No, he heard me shouting at Lavender…"

"Angelina? Is she okay?" Hermione heard Ron's voice. She stood up and wiped her tears away quickly, but was still unable to face him, "Mione?"

"Go away," Hermione tried to shout at him but she couldn't manage it, so the words came out as a tiny helpless whisper. She was aware that the whole of the common room was silent; trying to hear what was going on.

"Leave her alone, won-won. She's just jealous of me and you," Hermione turned around at Lavenders voice,

"Lav, now's not the time," Ron said quietly to his girlfriend,

"Won-won? Are you siding with…_her?_" Lavender replied, bitterly.

"No, Lav." Ron then looked at Hermione to see the sadness in her eyes, "Well…"

"You are, aren't you? You like her!" Lavender pretended to cry. Ron went to put an arm around her when Angelina pulled his arms hands away her, pulled Lavenders hands away from her face, and slapped her.

"You cow! Lavender! You have split Hermione and Ron apart! It's your fault all of this has happened. You get jealous over the slightest of things, Ron cannot side with you because Hermione is his best friend, and he cannot side with her, because he is scared of your reaction to it! You need to buck up your ideas, you stupid little girl!" There was an uncomfortable silence, where Angelina realised how loud she had shouted, and started to blush. This time Lavender started to cry real tears, and started hitting out at Ron.

"What the hell? Lavender?" Ron grabbed hold of Lavenders arms and pushed her away from him, and straightened out this creases in his shirt.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you and I hate her!" Lavender turned on Hermione. "You have ruined my life!" Lavender leapt on Hermione, scratching with her nails and pulling at her hair. They both fell over backwards, rolling down the stairs. All that could be heard was creams from the toppling girls, and shouting and screaming from witnesses. They were separated before got to the bottom and Hermione smashed her head on the table leg, she soon felt blood pouring out of the back of her head, and down the side of her face. She couldn't move her wrist and the last things she heard was Ron calling her name, before all she could see was blackness.

* * *


	7. Is she going to be okay?

**Penultimute Chapter **

"Madam Pomfrey? Will she be okay?"

"Mr Weasley, how many times do I have to tell you? Miss Granger has a broken wrist, and a severe head injury. She may not wake for a few more days yet, but she is a fighter, I'll give her that."

"That's my 'Mione," Ron whispered to himself.

"What was that Mr Wealsey?"

"Nothing, Nothing…" Ron pulled up a chair next to Hermione's bed in the hospital wing and sat down.

Hermione had been knocked out by the knock to the head she received yesterday. She had not woken up since.

"Ron!"

"Harry!" Ron stood up and greeted Harry and Ginny, who seemed to be holding hands. Ron looked over at Lavenders bed. Lavender had woken up a couple of hours after the fall and Ron broke up with her. Ron couldn't take any more of her persistent controlling, or jealousy. Now, every time Ron looked over at her, she turned her head. Ron didn't care anyway; he had Hermione to worry about.

"How is she?" Ginny asked.

"She still hasn't woken up…"

"Is she going to be okay?" Ginny was always the one who did the worrying. Harry let go of Ginny's and went over to Hermione's bed. He sat on the chair which Ron had been sitting on, and stroked Hermione's face. Ron looked at Ginny, and Ginny didn't seem to care. She didn't show one ounce of jealousy at Harry showing affection towards his best friend, because that's all they were and Ginny knew that. Ron wished Lavender was like that, when they were going out. Or maybe he didn't…? Because if she wasn't like that, they would have never broke up. Ron smiled.

"Ron? Snap out of it!"

"Wha-? Sorry,"

"_Is Hermione going to be okay?_" Ginny repeated slowly, as Harry stood up and stood by her.

"Yes, and there is no need to talk to me like I'm stupid,"

"Well…you make me wonder sometimes," Ron couldn't help but laugh.

"She has a broken wrist though, which should be okay in the next few hours,"

"I was gonna say, Madam Pomfrey should be able to fix that," Harry commented.

"Mm…" Ron looked down at the floor, then over to Lavenders bed, Ginny caught this.

"Shouldn't you be over with Lavender?" She questioned.

"I broke up with her,"

"Good,"

"What?"

"What?"

"I was expecting a massive argument, that's all."

"No, I'm glad you broke up with her. I hated her,"

"Okay,"

"You seem quiet Ron, are you okay?" Harry asked.

"I want her to wake up, Harry. I miss her,"

"Me too,"

"Me three," Ginny said, "But the thing is Harry. We miss her like Ron does, but we don't love her like Ron does,"

"What are you on about Ginny?" Ron asked innocently. He had thought about Hermione an awful lot recently. He had loved it when she ad spoken to him, and hated it when she cried. No he hadn't, his heart had broken when she cried. Did he really love her?

"You know what I'm on about Ron, and don't deny it! You love Hermione!"

"No-"

"Don't you dare start denying it?! You talk about her all of the time, your face lights up when she talks to you, when she is sad, you're sad, and you have been sat down here for twelve hours, without any sleep!"

"Ginny-"

"Come on Harry; let's leave the love birds to themselves."

"Come and find me when she wakes, yeah Ron?"

"Course I will," Ron nodded, and was left alone to his feelings about his 'Mione'. What he didn't know was, Hermione had been awake for the last 10 minutes, and was smiling on the inside about everything Ginny had just said.

**Next chapter is the last. **


	8. Sorry

**Final Chapter **

"Ron…?" Hermione squinted her eyes open after having a dream about her and Ron growing old together.

"'Mione, I'm here…" Ron helped Hermione to sit up, as she struggled with her broken wrist.

"What happened?" Hermione knew full well what happened, Lavender screamed at Ron, pushed Hermione, Hermione got knocked out, Ron broke up with Lavender and he was now here. She just wanted to hear his voice.

"Lavender screamed at me, Pushed you, you were both knocked out, and I have been here ever since…" Ron's voice trailed off as he found his feet interesting.

"You've stayed with me? What about Lavender?" Hermione looked over at her, and saw her glaring at them.

"I broke up with her. I couldn't stay with her, not after what she did to you,"

"Ron I-"

"Wait. I told her, I don't like you like that anymore, I'm in love with someone else.."

"Who are you-" Hermione's words were cut off when Ron leant over and attached their lips together in a calming kiss. Ron pulled away, no words needed to be spoken between the two, as they just ignored Lavenders cries.

"Wow…" Hermione sighed,

"It's taken me 5 years to figure out that...well…I think I love you too 'mione…" Hermione could do nothing but smile, and when she smiled Ron smiled. Ron leant forward once more to kiss Hermione's smile. "I'm sorry," Ron pulled away slightly and leant his forehead against Hermione's.

"For what?"

"Taking way to long for me to realise, and putting you through so much heart break,"

"Isn't it funny that you broke my heart, but I still love you with all the little pieces?" A tear ran down Hermione's cheek.

"Hermione? Why are you crying?" Ron pulled away and wiped the tear from her face.

"Because I love you," Ron smiled his goofy grin, and kissed Hermione on the forehead.

"You need to rest,"

"Okay…" Hermione laid down again and got comfortable

"Bye," Ron kissed Hermione on the lips, and turned to walked away.

"Ron,"

"Mm?"

"Thank you,"

"No, 'Mione. Thank you."

"I love you,"

"I love you more…" Ron turned away and almost skipped to go and tell Harry and Ginny the news.

He was in love with Hermione Jane Granger. And She Loved Him Too.

**Reveiw please, and tell me where I went wrong and right throughout the whole story **

** Thanks.**


End file.
